Letters to Forever
by arithmadick2-0
Summary: He loves her, she loves him. And, for geniuses, it somehow ends up being the least complicated thing either of them have ever done. Or: The proposal that should have happened on the season two finale.
"Keys." Toby states again and Walter sighs as he hands them over. Passing Happy with a giddiness that worries her slightly, doc is out the door without so much as a goodbye.

Driving down the familiar roads to Patrick Quinn's auto shop, Toby's heart is racing. Everything in his life is finally falling into place and he couldn't be happier. He gently closes Walter's car door before stepping through the entrance of the dimly-lit shop. He sees his, hopefully, soon-to-be father-in-law hunched over a table, a magnifying glass enlarging whatever it is he's working on so he can see it more clearly. Toby smiles at the sight before tapping on the wall and alerting Patrick of his presence. The older man looks up and grins, saying a quick hello before asking for a moment and saying he'll be back before disappearing up the stairs to his loft.

"I used the diamond from Grace's ring." Patrick tells Toby with a sad smile as he examines the ring. The gem sits atop a hex nut and the very thought of slipping it onto Happy's finger makes his stomach flutter with want.

"This is beautiful, Mr. Quinn, Happy will love it. Thank you so much." Toby gives Patrick a quick hug before feeling the ring again.

"I was never able to have a full life with Grace, I pray you and my daughter are both able to find one. You two deserve it more than anything." Tears settle into Patrick's eyes but none escape as he thinks back to the wonderful but short-lived relationship he had with his late wife. Catching sight of the emotions, Toby tells the older man that he's sure Grace is looking down on him now and smiling.

"I can't image how proud she is of you and how, pardon the pun, happy she would be knowing her daughter gets to have a part of her to walk down the aisle with. Both Happy and Grace love you very much." A small smile falls onto Patrick's face and he shakes Toby's hand before telling him to give his daughter everything he wasn't able to.

"She loves you, Tobias, thank you for allowing her to find that." Toby nods and, with a tip of his hat, quietly closes the door to the shop.

* * *

Opening the door to their small apartment not two weeks later, Happy's face scrunches confusedly when she hears the soft music playing throughout the place. She makes out the words to be an old Awolnation song, All I Need, and when she hears the nature of the words the gears in her brain start turning more. She continues her short walk to the bedroom, planning to change into sweats and a tank, when she's met with a letter outside of the door. It sits on a small stand and exquisite cursive states her name on the front of the envelope. Happy rolls her eyes but has a smile on her face as she kneels down to pick up the letter and carefully opens it.

 _Happy Quinn,_

 _I've loved you since the moment I met you, although you didn't quite reciprocate at first. The amount of trust you've shown me over the years makes my heart swell and your smile brightens my days in unimaginable ways. You're a goddess in so many ways, from the way your hair falls perfectly around your face as you work on a car to the fan it makes on our pillows as we sleep, or, perhaps, when we make love. Your calloused hand fits right in mine the same way the crook between my neck and shoulder was meant for your head to settle into when we cuddle. Waking up to you every morning is an experience I hope to have for the remainder of my life and I promise that I will never let you go._

 _Happy, you've given me so many things from the time I've had the honor of knowing you. Bruises from fights turned into love marks that appeared in the new break of dawn. Your words are not often, but they are the music that I fall asleep to every night. You've helped realize what is important- not dwelling or gambling but the love I feel for you and always will. In all of my years I had never expected to have something so good and so perfect as you, and us. You have granted me your stability, your security, and your happiness to protect; I'll never let you down. I vow to you that I will always keep you safe, always make sure you have a family and someone who loves you and will take care of you. If you ever feel the world is turning upside down on you, know that I will be by your side to hold you up and that you can always trust me to be the last person you ever have to worry about hurting you. I never thought I would be able to win your heart after I screwed up our date so badly but now that I have you I won't ever give you up or say goodbye._

 _I know you have already given me so much, but I ask for only one more thing from you, Happy._

 _Love forever and always,_

 _Toby_

Coming back to reality, Happy sniffles as she folds up the letter and places it back into its envelope, sliding it into her back pocket. As a genius, she feels she knows exactly what is happening but never thought it would be a truth for her. Cracking open the door inch by inch Happy is met with the sight of Toby Curtis, her best friend, annoying co-worker, love-of-her-life, Toby Curtis kneeling down on the soft carpet with a velvet box in his hand and a gentle grin on his face.

"The last thing I'll ever ask from you, Happy," He begins, holding eye contact with her, "is to let me be your husband. Give me your hand in marriage and I will be forever the luckiest, most in love man alive. Happy Quinn, will you marry me?"

Happy has to take a second before the words rush out of her mouth in waves. A frenzy of 'yes, I will, and I love you,' words she's only rarely said before, fall out of her mouth so presently and Toby's up on his feet and walking towards her before her words stop.

Quieting her with a soft, slow kiss full of every word that has gone left unsaid, every word that no longer needs to be said for them to understand how much the other feels for them, Toby and Happy both feel salty tears from the other fall onto their cheeks. The pure joy in the room hits them both and flows through them all the way to their cores. Pulling back but holding her at arm's length, Toby carefully pulls the ring out of its small box and slips it onto her finger. She takes in its shape and the small, shining jewel atop it, smiling wider than Toby has ever seen before. Her eyes move from the ring to Toby's gentle hazel green eyes and she pulls him into a tight hug, kissing his chest.

"I love you so much, Tobias, thank you."

Toby doesn't ask what she's thanking him for, in an odd way, he knows what she means. They'd do anything for each other, whatever it entailed. Happy knows every word in Toby's letter rings true, and that, even though the thought still scares her in some ways, she feels all the same for him. Both of their lives were different, Happy knows, but being so intertwined now, she thinks as she looks at the ring on her finger and feels his body moving against her, isn't something she ever wants to see disappear.


End file.
